L'ombre d'une âme perdue
by Shinjuki
Summary: Court OS sur Severus Rogue. A découvrir pour ceux qui apprécient ce personnage si complexe.


L'ombre d'une âme perdue

Ma vie a toujours été celle d'une ombre. J'ai été l'ombre de tant de mages tellement plus puissants que moi. J'ai été l'ombre de l'enfant de mon pire ennemi, mais en même temps l'ombre de l'enfant de celle que j'ai le plus aimé. J'ai été l'ombre de deux maîtres qui se sont servis de mes faiblesses. J'ai été l'ombre de la sagesse par bien des aspects et l'ombre de la velléité par d'autres. J'ai été et je suis resté une ombre ma vie durant. Et même dans la mort, je reste une ombre. Ni enfer, ni paradis pour une ombre. Ni fantôme, ni revenant. A croire que même dans la mort, mon unique but est de rester une ombre, pas même un souvenir.

La vérité est pourtant tout autre. Quand je l'ai connu, elle, j'ai rayonné de bonheur. Mon apparence ne la rebutait pas. Elle m'a fait sentir spécial. Elle m'a apporté la chaleur qui me manquait tant. Elle m'a fait briller au contact du chaud soleil. Je l'ai aimé éperdument. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés à l'école, loin des ombres de ma maison, j'ai cru que mon heure était enfin venue. J'allais briller comme elle me faisait briller. Mais voilà, mon destin était de rester une ombre. Il est apparu, et mon soleil s'est voilé. Durant des années j'ai lutté afin de ne pas perdre l'éclat éblouissant du soleil, ni sa chaleur. Mais voilà, les ombres du désespoir, de la colère et de la haine m'ont rattrapé. Et irrémédiablement je m'y suis enfoncé. Je les ai bu jusqu'à la lie. J'ai cru que ces ombres feraient de moi un nouvel être qui étoufferait ce soleil qui se refusait à moi. Mais voilà, j'y ai perdu le seul soleil qui pouvait réchauffer mon cœur d'ombre. Suite à cela, une proposition m'a été faite que je ne pouvais pas refuser. En contrepartie, je refusais désormais de reconnaître la lumière, sous quelque forme qu'elle soit. Donc, après la perte de mon soleil, j'ai servi deux maîtres comme une ombre.

Peu de temps après, l'un de mes maîtres tomba. Mon autre maître était pourtant certain qu'un jour il reviendrait. Je pouvais lui faire confiance sur de tels sujets. Les années passèrent. Et un jour, le fils de mon soleil et mon premier maître reparurent. Et un nouveau combat s'engagea. Mon maître de l'époque me rappela ma promesse envers mon soleil. Je devins alors l'ombre du fils de mon soleil et de mon pire ennemi. Et les ombres que j'avais endormies au fond de moi se rappelèrent à mon bon souvenir. Et durant sept ans, j'assistais à un combat où je servis trois maîtres, dont un qui m'ignorait. Pour ma défense, je faisais tout pour lui rendre la vie infernale tant il ressemblait physiquement à mon ennemi, à part les yeux. Les yeux de mon soleil qui s'était éteint par ma faute. Une ombre peut parfois voiler le soleil. Et jusqu'à ma disparition je fus une ombre. Je suis pourtant heureux car grâce à ma mort, mon premier maître a été vaincu. Et dire qu'il se pensait immortel.

Depuis ma mort, je voyage entre deux mondes. J'aime à croire que mon soleil, mon maître et tous les autres connaissent une vie meilleure maintenant. Moi, je perdure sur cette Terre entre deux mondes. Pour me rendre hommage, le fils de mon soleil a donné mon nom à son deuxième fils. Et comble de l'ironie, je suis associé à celui de l'un de mes maîtres. Là encore je demeure une ombre. Je ne peux pourtant que me féliciter de ce geste car malgré les efforts du fils de mon soleil, désormais, mon nom est banni. En dépit de mon état, je décide de veiller sur ce jeune enfant qui porte mon nom avec fierté alors qu'il connaît l'histoire par ses parents. Même si je ne peux pas agir physiquement, rien ne m'empêche d'agir par l'intermédiaire de rêves ou d'autres moyens. Il me suffit de le vouloir.

Et durant toutes les années qui ont passé, j'ai veillé sur celui qui portait mon nom. Même quand ses parents sont décédés, j'ai tenté de lui faire sentir ma présence. Mais il est difficile pour une ombre de se faire sentir. Il n'y a que les rêves qui présentent une certaine possibilité de réelle communication. Je me suis surpris à prier pour le fils de mon soleil et pour sa femme. Au moment de leur mort, j'ai vu un soleil resplendissant qui les éclairait. J'aurais tant aimé les rejoindre pour voyager avec eux. Mais voilà, une ombre restera toujours une ombre, même dans la mort.

Les années passent. Les saisons changent. Et moi je perdure toujours ici. Celui qui porte mon nom arrive à la fin de sa vie. Je me rends compte combien ce lien que j'ai tenté de tisser avec lui est fragile. Il a vécu heureux, a eu une belle vie et une belle famille. La descendance de mon soleil est assurée à travers ses yeux. Et je le vois, lui, celui qui porte mon nom, s'éteindre lentement dans son grand lit. Il est entouré de toute sa famille et de tous ses amis. J'aurais aimé moi aussi avoir des amis et une famille pour pleurer ma mort. Mais pour les ombres, pas de grands sentiments. Les ombres sont destinées à vivre solitairement et à mourir seules. Elles ne servent qu'à servir.

Je vois de nouveau ce magnifique soleil qui est tout prêt à accueillir ce nouveau membre. Je préfère me détourner car je n'aurais jamais ma place là-bas. Alors que je quitte désormais ce qui me retenait ici, une main chaude comme le soleil se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne. Et je les vois. Elle, lui le premier et son fils. Ils me tendent les mains en souriant. Je n'ose pas croire que l'on puisse m'accueillir là où ils résident. Et pourtant, elle, mon soleil, continue à me sourire. Elle me sourit comme la première fois que l'on s'est vu et qu'on s'est parlé. Elle est toujours magnifique. Avec l'aide de son fils et de son petit-fils, ils combattent ma résistance à les accompagner. Je suis une ombre, et je ne peux pas les accompagner dans le soleil. Je risquerais de tout gâcher. Ils insistent. Leur chaleur m'envahit, ma résistance flanche. Ils ont gagné. Je monte avec eux en direction de ce soleil qui me terrorise. Une ombre peut-elle vivre dans le soleil ?


End file.
